Consequences- Sequel to 'Spin the Bottle'
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: A month has pass since Yamasaki’s party and the truths and dares are back. Will Tomoyo get her reveange from the dark closet? Is Syaoran a virgin?????!! O.o


**A/N: Well since you all request it, I'm writing the sequel to 'Spin the Bottle'. But I'm a little piss off since some people flame me for Mysteries and Scandals! I'm warning you all this time... do NOT flame me! I hate flames! I swear if I hear one more I'm gonna... ehh... *scratches head * ...do something mean to Syaoran in my next fic! (Yeah right!) Anyway, it did bothered me so please if you are going to review with a flame I rather not have your review at all. But I still have to thanks a LOOOOOTTTTT to all those people who left a nice review! ^_^ You are nice, I like you!**

Oh! And as for the answer of Mystery 21... I'll learn to send my fic to a spell check when I'm not anxious to post my fic. Besides that my editor is running through some problems here and I rather not bother her. 

**Dedication: Starrie this is for you! I know I owe it to you from a LONG time ago!! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: *Sweatdrop* For all those who are wondering... no, I do not own Card Captor Sakura... if I did I will be rich! *Evil laugh* But I'm not, so don't sue me! All right reserve to CLAMP.**

Consequences- Sequel to 'Spin the Bottle' 

Written by: ~Sakura Angel~.

Sakura Kinomoto yawned loudly before turning back to the huge book that was lying on the table in front of her.

She tried to read the first line of exercises, but her eyes kept closing. And the fact that she was studying math didn't help either. She just couldn't get it! She hated math! Too many numbers, too many rules, too many equations and all in only one night... it was just impossible.

"Sakura?" A distant voice asked her and that's when she realized that her eyes were close and she was sleeping. "Sakura??!" The voice asked again this time more loudly.

In response, she shrugged and turned her head in the other direction. Although her eyes were close, she could feel the movement in the chair next to her and then a sweet voice spoke to her ear.

"You know... that's a very interesting way of studying math, Sakura."

She couldn't help but to smile at that comment. "I know. You should try it."

"Sakura, come on! Why did you brought me here if you weren't gonna study?" Syaoran Li asked, now getting a little irritated.

Sakura sat back on her place and yawned again. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm tired and I don't understand that exercise!" She pouted.

Syaoran smiled sweetly at her. "Do you want me to explain it to you?"

"Fine." Sakura murmured and rested her head on her hand.

"Ok." Syaoran said as he pulled her chair closer to him so she could see what he was doing. "It's quite simple... all you have to do is take this number and put it under this one and then you divided in two..." He trailed off, but Sakura couldn't hear him anymore.

 Her concentration was on Syaoran instead of the exercises. She trailed her eyes and examinated his features. His amber eyes, his auburn hair that fell into face and that disguised his deep eyes, his brows furrowed that show deep concentration as he tried to solve the exercise and his lips that moved as he explained the exercise to her in a simple way that she could understand, but of course she wasn't hearing the explanation... she was only looking at those lips that she always enjoyed tasting.

She was beginning to think that studying math with Syaoran wasn't going to help her in her grades. But at least she could see that cute concentration face he had.

"... and then you add it up to this number and... Sakura, you are not paying attention." He said without removing his glare from Sakura's notebook. He didn't had to do that to know that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"What?!" She asked a little confused when she snapped back to reality.

Syaoran let out a long sigh in resignation. Trying to teach Sakura a little math was harder than sealing a Clow Card. "You are not paying attention..." He repeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that... we've been studying for almost three hours in a row! Can we _please_ take break?" She asked putting her best hurt puppy look.

"But..." Syaoran tried to protest, but he knew that she was going to win this one _again_.

Syaoran had arrived to the Kinomoto's residence around four o'clock that afternoon. The first hour was fine, they studied and Sakura actually understood what the teacher had been explaining for three classes, but after the second hour was done, she was demanding little "breaks" since she was tired. 

He knew perfectly well what she meant when she said she wanted a "break" ... yet another make out session... and it's not that he didn't wanted to (He is a guy after all), but first of all they had to study for the test they were having the following day and also they had to use the time wisely since Touya was arriving at eight... and it was already six o'clock and they still had to study two more chapters!

After one more glance at his watch, he gave in. "Ok, fine... but after that we are studying seriously, ok?"

"Ok!" She said as she closed her book and got up from her chair.

"Promise?" He asked before she dragged him to the living room.

"Hmm... I can't make a promise that I'm not going to keep..."

"Sakura!"

"I was kidding! Yes, I promise... no more breaks after this one." She said locking her finger between his and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Ok... gaaah...!!" He complained as Sakura dragged him out of the kitchen with chair and all.

*          *          *

Tomoyo let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned her head on the back of the couch.

"Tired already?" Her boyfriend, Eriol, asked lifting up his gaze from his own notebook and turning to see her.

Tomoyo nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. They were sitting side by side in the couch of Eriol's living room.

"Why don't we take a break to order dinner?" He suggested.

"No, it's ok. I only have one more exercise to go on this chapter and then I'll be ready." Tomoyo answered and opened her notebook again.

"Ok, then. After that we order the pizza."

Tomoyo smiled, gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and resumed her study. 

Eriol had already finished studying that chapter a while ago and he was now just staring blankly around the room, when suddenly an idea crossed his mind.

He reached out his hand and poked Tomoyo on her side, making her squirm. He knew very well that that was her sensitive spot.

"Eriol!" She cried.

He tried to hide his smile and acted as innocent as possible, but his eyes gave him away. "What?"

"Stop doing that!" She protested and went back to her notebook.

But in only matter of seconds Tomoyo squirmed again when Eriol poke her side harder.

"Hey, stop it!"

"Tomoyo, honey, I have no idea what are you talking about..." He said seriously, with an evil grin on his face.

Tomoyo only shot him a 'I-know-you-to-well' look and returned her gaze once again to her notebook.

Eriol smiled. He loved watching her study and he loved even more playing with her like that. Slowly, he reached his hand again and poked her side for the third time.

"Eriol!!" She complained. "Let me study, you already finished! What's wrong with you, can't you keep your hands off me?!"

Eriol grinned. "No, honey, I thought we agreed that you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off me."

Tomoyo shot him a glare of pure evil when she remembered the Spin the Bottle/Truth or dare game. She still couldn't forget to the whole dark closet incident and she had promised to herself that she was going to have her payback.

A evil thought crossed her mind and a grin appeared on her face. Oh, paybacks are hell...

"Is that so?" She asked in a defeating tone. "Wanna bet?"

Eriol's eyes light up. "What do you mean?"

"I bet that you can't keep your hands to yourself… for the rest of the night."

"Oh? Self confident aren't we? Ok, then you are on... let's see who gives in first."

"Ok, then!" She agreed with an evil grin. "We'll see..."

This was going to be fun...

*         *           *

A/N: Ok, so that's chapter 1!! I hope it was worth the wait, but don't worry… I'll get to the point of Syaoran's virginity soon. It's quite a juicy gossip that… involves a lot of people, so don't miss it!. And don't be so nasty minded that there's no threesome involve!!


End file.
